FIDELIS
by Shannibal
Summary: Fanfiction qui tourne autour du groupe Ghost. Je précise que cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai seulement traduite de son anglais original. Bien évidemment ses protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. /!\ CETTE FANFICTION CONTIENT DES ELEMENTS A CARACTERES SEXUELS, AME SENSIBLE ET HOMOPHOBE S'ABSTENIR /!\ Papa Emeritus III/Omega Tag : Ghost bc,metal,yaoi fanfiction


Des fois, une petite surprise dans la monotone routine du groupe peut faire de la nuit entière quelque chose de spéciale.

Une autre nuit, un autre rituel. La même que la nuit dernière, et le même que la nuit d'avant. C'était une nuit différente, et un public différent, pour sûr, mais les chansons étaient toujours les mêmes. Peut-être qu'une serait raccourcie pour laisser place à une autre afin d'éviter à l'ensemble d'être trop répétitif, ou peut-être que Papa s'arrêterait pour s'adresser à l'audience comme il avait l'habitude de faire, mais pour la plus grande partie c'était toujours la même chose.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours une chance que quelque chose se passe mal, qu'un petit détail gâche tout le concert. Bien que les mouvements rapides des doigts des Goules à travers leurs instruments étaient aussi connus pour eux que la marche, mêmes les hommes les plus prudents pouvaient voyager sur des routes dégagées. Ils ont tous gardé cela à l'esprit pendant qu'ils ont joué silencieusement leurs morceaux, se nourrissant aussi bien de l'énergie de chacun que du rugissement continu de la foule servile.

Proche du milieu du concert, pendant que Cirice était jouée, le public tout entier chantait, un chant, d'une masse vacillante d'auditeurs subjugués. La voix de Papa a sonné vraie tout le long, plus forte et plus passionnée que n'importe qui dans le hall sombre, alors qu'il chantait les notes finales. Le dernier gratté de guitare a été joué et les lumières se sont éteintes sur le groupe, de la foule déferlaient des acclamations, excitée d'en entendre plus.

Dans la pénombre, les Goules ajustaient leurs soutanes tronquées et attendaient l'ordre de Papa, l'homme ayant apparemment disparu à l'extinction des lumières. Omega en particulier était anxieux du retour de Papa. La chanson suivante était une de celles qu'il préférait jouer, et une occasion qui lui était donnée de se faire remarquer. Exhibitionniste comme il était, avoir les acclamations de la foule pour lui et l'entendre crier son pseudonyme pendant qu'il jouait était presque comme être caressé avec amour par un millier de mains, loué un millier de fois comme s'il était l'animal favori de quelqu'un. Soudainement désireux de ces précieux mots jetés sur son chemin, il a commencé à rebondir sur ses talons sur le côté de la scène.

Les autres Goules semblaient moins inquiètes par l'attente qu'Omega. Earth tapait une rapide mesure sur ses cuisses avec ses baguettes, incapable de rester immobile très longtemps. Contrairement à lui, Air se tenait devant son clavier, les bras derrière le dos, parfaitement immobile comme toujours. En bas, sur le devant de la scène, Water et Alpha discutaient doucement entre eux, leurs têtes légères remuaient comme s'ils secouaient la sueur de leurs visages guindés et presque étrangers dans la pénombre. Omega songea un instant à rejoindre ses camarades guitaristes pour se joindre à leur conversation, mais le profond et puissant chant joué par les haut-parleurs le stoppa.

«Bélial ... Behemoth ... Beelzebub ...»

Voila. C'était ce qu'il attendait. Ignorant les cris de la foule, il se remit en position de jeu, risquant un autre coup d'œil vers le centre de la scène. Debout, dans sa tenue plus décontractée s'y tenait Papa, tirant délicatement ses gants sur ses poignets, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé et avait attendu tout ce temps avec eux. Sous son masque, Omega souriait. Il ne savait pas comment Papa faisait ça, mais au fond il s'en fichait, maintenant qu'il était là, il pouvait jouer.

« Asmodeus… Satanas… Lucifer… »

Et à ce moment-là, les lumières se rallumèrent, le groupe se repositionna, prêt à jouer. Le public commença à s'acclamer et se balancer, des sifflements fusaient des quatre coins de la salle passionnée. Lorsque que le chant fut joué encore une fois par les haut-parleurs, la foule se joignit à lui dans une chorale faite de dualité qui n'augmentait de volume qu'à la prononciation de chaque nom. C'était pour ce sentiment qu'Omega vivait, et il aimait chacun de ces moments. Chaque note qu'il arrachait, chaque harmonie avec laquelle il correspondait parfaitement avec Alpha, chaque demi-seconde d'hésitation avant une note était tenue avant la prochaine, cela le rapprochait de cette intense sensation de bonheur suprême. Il était vraiment heureux quand il pouvait jouer… et encore plus quand il était loué pour ça.

Avec le final « Hail Satan » venant de la mer de poings que formait le public, c'était enfin le milieu de la chanson, le temps du solo d'Omega. Le cœur de la Goule battait violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas lourd sur la scène, ses doigts dansant à travers les cordes de sa guitare pendant qu'une douzaine de mains tâtonnaient à ses pieds. Earth fournissait le battement, juste au moment où Water et Alpha se déplaçaient sur le côté gauche de la scène, exécutant leur agressive danse pour dominer sans rater de note. Pendant ce temps Papa commença à se déplacer vers Omega, en flânant de façon déterminé, exécutant ceci de manière théâtrale. Omega se moqua sous son masque quand il le regarda, prêtant attention à la feinte élégance des mouvements de Papa. Bien qu'il doive admettre que l'homme savait comment exhiber ses formes.

Beaucoup de fois, Omega s'était demandé à quoi ressemblait Papa sous ses vêtements flottants, et cette nouvelle tenue chic était la plus proche que ce qui ne lui avait jamais été donné de voir. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, seulement mentalement, de déshabiller cet homme sensuel se frayant un chemin vers lui. Ses yeux se promenèrent lentement, de haut en bas, sur le corps de Papa, marquant une pause pour reluquer ses cuisses et tracer, de nouveaux mentalement, la courbe, avec espièglerie, menant jusqu'à sa hanche. Il commença à désirer la chair chaude sous ses doigts, tirer et presser jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente les os, arracher ces sons indigents de demi-douleur et demi-plaisir…

Un membre turbulent de l'audience cria le nom d'Omega, tirant la Goule de ses pensées. Assez soudainement, il se souvint qu'il était toujours en plein milieu d'un morceau et se focalisa sur sa guitare, réajustant ses doigts sur les frettes. Après un moment, il regarda en arrière et se rendit compte que Papa était derrière lui, la main ondulent au-dessus de la Goule comme si elle était une poupée. Les épaules d'Omega roulèrent légèrement vers l'avant dans un gloussement et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Jouant le jeu, il fit comme s'il venait d'apercevoir Papa, se balançant vers lui et basculant ses hanches en avant pendant qu'il jouait. Derrière lui, Papa faisait une démonstration au public, fléchissant ses doigts dans un mouvement de pression. Omega ne le vit pas, bien sûr, mais il savait grâce aux centaines de fois qu'ils avaient interprété cette chanson, ce que Papa faisait. Dans quelques secondes, Papa étendrait sa main et ferait semblant d'attraper l'arrière-train d'Omega (il faut l'admettre, plusieurs fois dans le béni passé, il le faisait vraiment) avant de lui donner une légère tape et de retourner paisiblement au centre de la scène. C'était la même chose chaque nuit, la même routine. Or, c'était ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait se passer.

Sans avertissement, Omega sentit une présence très proche derrière lui, avant que l'espace entre eux soit clos, une paume ouverte se tenait fermement contre son cul. Ses doigts se contractèrent légèrement sur les cordes de sa guitare, réalisant soudainement que Papa s'était pressé contre lui, son torse agile s'installant dans le dos du grand homme, et sa tête se plaçant dans la vaste courbe du cou d'Omega. Omega hésita, pour seulement une fraction de seconde, dans son solo, essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par ce changement d'événement. Mais ensuite, Papa se suréleva légèrement, sa bouche était si proche de l'oreille d'Omega qu'il pourrait jurer qu'il sentait la chaleur du souffle de l'homme quand il parlait.

« Tu es beau ce soir… » Chuchota Papa à l'oreille de la Goule avant de s'éloigner en glissant, donnant à Omega son habituelle tape, plus qu'exagérée, lorsqu'il retourna à sa place légitime au centre de la scène.

Quand ce moment fut passé, Omega se mit à tousser légèrement, assoiffé à cause de sa respiration qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu. Une douzaine de pensées couraient à travers son esprit et il avait besoin de réponses. Il essaya de se remettre dans le rythme de ce qu'il jouait, tournant un peu sa tête de sorte à voir ses propres mouvements incertains le faisant trébucher. A ce moment, ses yeux se braquèrent sur ceux de Papa, et il y vit quelque chose, quelque chose de fort et entendu et… différent. Immédiatement, il détourna le regard, ses yeux se focalisant uniquement sur ses doigts. Il ne savait pas ce que « ceci » signifiait, ou ce que « cela » était, ou de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait toujours un concert à finir, et peu importe que « ceci » doivent attendre jusqu'à la fin de la nuit.

Le reste du concert se déroula sans heurts, et Omega oublia à propos du comportement qu'avait eu Papa envers lui, trop occupé à se concentrer sur les chansons et les sons que produisait la foule. La nuit passa, les Goules jouaient sans effort pour leur Papa et le public chantait avec la voix argentine de celui-ci, demandant plus, que la musique ne s'arrête jamais. Enfin, la nuit rituelle se termina, les dernières notes sombres de Monstrance Clock s'affaiblissant parmi les applaudissements du public satisfait dans la salle légère. Les techniciens et la sécurité commençaient à démonter la scène pendant que le groupe s'éclipsait, Papa à la tête des Goules.

Une fois de retour à la porte du vestiaire des Goules, Papa tourna sur ses talons et joignit ses mains, offrant un sourire à ses dévouées. « Une autre merveilleuse performance, mes chères Goules. Chacune de vous fut tout simplement fantastique » A-t-il dit tout excité, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

Les yeux de Papa observèrent les cinq hommes masqués, et les Goules étaient toutes légèrement tendues quand Papa rencontrait leurs regards, se détendant de nouveaux lorsque celui-ci les quittait. Omega fut le dernier à être observé de la tête aux pieds, et il semblait que Papa aimait le moment tendu d'anxiété entre lui et la Goule. Omega croisa fermement ses bras sur son torse, essayant de cacher le tremblement de ses mains qui débutait à force d'être regardé avec tant d'insistance.

« Surtout toi Omega… » Papa sépara légèrement ses lèvres dans un brusque sourire, maintenant le contact visuel avec l'homme plus grand lorsqu'il roucoula jusqu'à lui « Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bien ».

Omega sentit une bouffée de chaleur à travers son corps d'être complimenté de la sorte par Papa, particulièrement devant toutes les autres Goules, qui le regardaient avec des yeux jaloux. Il était content d'avoir son masque parce qu'il savait qu'en dessous, il devait être radieux.

Après une pause qui était peut-être juste une seconde trop longue, Papa rompu enfin le contact visuel avec Omega, s'adressant de nouveaux à toutes les Goules « Malheureusement maintenant, nous devons nous séparer. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous reverrai toutes bientôt. Votre cher Papa n'est jamais loin. » Il se retourna pour regarder Omega lorsqu'il parla, lui faisant un rapide clin d'œil avant de s'incliner dans une courte révérence devant ses Goules, faisant sa sortie de l'autre côté du couloir.

Une fois qu'elles purent vaquer à leurs occupations, la plupart des Goules allèrent dans les vestiaires, parlant entre-elles de la performance de cette nuit, se critiquant et se complimentant. Cependant, Omega se trouva coincé à mi-chemin de la porte, regardant Papa s'éloigner dans le couloir. A ce moment, il se souvint de ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la nuit, et maintenant, il avait besoin de régler ça.

« Eh…Eh, Omega ! » appela Alpha, la Goule étant toujours immobile sur le chemin de la porte. Le soudain son le fit sursauter, et il se retourna immédiatement pour regarder Alpha, dont sa réaction le fit rire derrière son masque. « Tu viens ou pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Huh…Je…euh… » Omega se retourna rapidement, remarquant que Papa s'apprêtait à tourner et qu'il allait peut-être le perdre. « Désolé, je dois y aller. Je vous verrai plus tard les gars, okay ? » Sans attendre de réponse, il se précipita à la suite de Papa.

Alpha se retrouva seul, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, à regarder le départ précipité d'Omega jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champs de vision « Euh…Okay ? » Haussant les épaules, la Goule entra dans les vestiaires, rejoignant les autres, plongés dans le jeu de "avez-vous vu les seins de celle-ci ? »

A l'autre bout du couloir, Omega faisait de son mieux pour rattraper Papa sans l'alerter de sa présence. Ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus aisée. Heureusement Omega n'eut pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant que Papa ne s'arrête devant la porte terne portant un simple papier sur lequel était seulement écrit à la main « Papa Emeritus ». Papa mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte avant de s'adresser tranquillement à Omega, ses yeux regardant la poignée à la place de la Goule qui se tenait non loin de lui, à sa gauche.

« J'espérais que tu viennes me trouver, Omega » c'est seulement ensuite qu'il se retourna pour sourire à celui-ci, tournant la poignée et poussant la porte, étendant le bras vers la pièce d'une façon accueillante « Je t'en prie, rentre. »

C'était un ordre et non une suggestion, et Omega le savait. Inclinant la tête en signe d'approbation, il traîna les pieds à l'intérieur de la salle, s'assurant d'être assez rapide lorsqu'il passa devant Papa. Quelque chose à propos de la façon dont il le regardait n'avait rien d'accueillant comme le laisser suggérer sa voix apaisante. Observant la pièce, Omega remarqua un petit vanity, un paravent pliant, un canapé et c'est à peu près tout. Pour il ne sait quelles raisons, cela le surprit. Il avait honnêtement espéré que Papa aurait « un vestiaire » égal à sa prestance sur scène, mais ceci était presque… confortable. Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, la porte se ferma derrière-lui, ce qui le fit se retourner précipitamment, prit au dépourvu par ce bruit.

Papa ricana de la réaction d'Omega, aimant son air agacé. « Installe-toi Omega… Qu'est-ce qui sur cette planète t'as mis dans tous ces états ce soir ? » Il chantonna joyeusement la question, penchant du côté de la porte de sorte à cacher son pouce pressant le verrou.

Les yeux d'Omega fondèrent sur la main de Papa lorsqu'il entendit le déclic, puis revinrent sur le visage de l'homme, plissant légèrement les yeux de manière méfiante. « Pardonne mon audace, Papa, mais je pense que tu sais ce qui m'a mis dans tous ces états ».

A cette remarque, Papa se rapprocha d'un pas d'Omega qui recula d'un pas instinctivement. « Oh ? Devrais-je ? » La voix de Papa pris un ton chantant alors qu'il avança davantage vers la Goule, tournant de son côté dans un vaste arc de cercle. Pendant qu'il bougeait, Omega tournait avec lui, et Papa sourit à la défensive à laquelle il était confronté. « Omega…Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, et tu peux me parler de n'importe lequel de tes problèmes. Je suis un très bon auditeur. » Il arrêta son cercle autour de la Goule, pliant ses mains entre-elles tout en levant les yeux avec espoir. « S'il-te-plait… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Omega tordit ses doigts nerveusement, n'étant pas sûr de dire ce qui avait besoin d'être dit. Il repensa au solo pendant Year Zero, un frémissement de plaisir le frappa dans une petite partie de son dos et parcouru tout son corps lorsqu'il se rappela de ce qu'avoir Papa si près de lui lui avait fait ressentir. Chassant rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, il prit son souffle et le retint avant d'expirer. « D'accord, et bien je voulais savoir… » Commença-t-il, se contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait, «…juste…juste qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça sur scène ? Avec moi ? » Il ponctua sa question avec un geste gênant de sa personne générale. « Tu sais, pendant le solo. Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, donc, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Papa porta une main à sa bouche, le côté de son index cachant seulement à moitié son sourire ? « Pas comme quoi, Omega ? Tu dois être plus précis. » Il sourit largement quand il vu qu'Omega fut visiblement frustré de sa réponse.

« Pas comme…me mettre une main au cul ! » Le souffle de la Goule se prit dans sa gorge quand il réalisa qu'il avait surélevé sa voix en parlant à Papa, et il baissa d'un ton, honteux de son emballement. « Et, comme… me chuchoter à l'oreille de cette façon. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? »

Papa baissa de nouveaux sa main, avançant d'un pas subtil vers Omega tout en parlant, d'une voix sincère. « L'y a-t-il quelque chose de mal dans le fait de donner du plaisir à une de mes Goules quand cela est mérité ? Où… Es-tu en train de dire que tu n'as pas apprécié ? »

A cette question, Omega brisa le contact visuel avec l'autre homme pour jeter un coup d'œil à la porte. Bien entendu qu'il avait pris du plaisir avec ce qu'il s'était passé sur scène, pour le moment, il essayait de ne pas y penser. Papa a-t-il fait cela dans le cadre d'une simple récompense ? Etait-ce juste le personnage bizarre et prétentieux qu'il incarnait ? Peu importe quel cas c'était, plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'il avait vraiment, vraiment aimé. Il aimait le sentiment que lui avait procuré le fait d'avoir Papa si près de lui, lui disant des choses que lui seul pouvait entendre. Sa bouche fut soudainement plutôt sèche, et il avala grossièrement, reportant son attention sur Papa.

Le petit moment de panique d'Omega était l'exacte réaction qu'attendait Papa, et quand il la vit, il sut qu'il avait posé la bonne question. Il se rapprocha encore une fois de la Goule, et fut remarqué, cette fois-ci, par celle-ci, qui recula brusquement. Cela fit grimacer Papa et avec un geste lent, il désigna le canapé. « Pourquoi ne t'assois-tu pas ? Tu sembles agité. »

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas une suggestion, et Omega fit ce qui lui était dit, s'asseyant sur le canapé mais sans quitter Papa des yeux. « Je ne suis pas agité. Je veux juste des réponses. » Il se déplaça inconfortablement sur le canapé, n'aimant pas le fait qu'il doive maintenant lever la tête pour regarder Papa, surtout que maintenant celui-ci fronçait les sourcils de façon sinistre. Les yeux se précipitant sur un côté, il pensa pendant un moment à une différente tactique, essayant de ramener Papa à la raison. « Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé… ou autre… » Il se mordit le bout de la langue, se maudissant quand il vit Papa se ragaillardir à son aveu. « C'est juste que… la chanson n'a jamais été répétée de la sorte, donc je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses tout ça. Et si j'avais tout gâché ? »

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas tout gâché, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Papa, dont l'ébauche d'un sourire réapparaissait sur le visage. « Je croyais que tu pourrais être en mesure de faire face à n'importe quoi que je fasse pour te désarçonner, quelle que soit l'imprévisibilité. » Il se rapprocha d'Omega une main sur sa hanche pendant qu'il utilisait l'autre pour accentuer ses dires. « Je t'ai confié ma plus grande confiance Omega, au-dessus de toutes les autres Goules. »

Omega cligna des yeux de confusion, et fut heureux que le reste de son expression soit invisible à Papa sous son masque. Juste, à quel genre de jeu jouait Papa ? Il regarda rapidement vers le bas quand il sentit un mouvement, soudainement conscient de la proximité de l'autre homme. Nerveux, il se recula sur le canapé, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. « Tu me fais plus confiance qu'aux autres Goules ? Pourquoi ? »

Un léger ricanement accompagna le sourire de plus en plus large de Papa, alors qu'il se rapprochait encore, le bout de ses chaussures touchait maintenant quasiment le bord du canapé. Il a ensuite levé une jambe et s'est penché en avant, appuyant son genou sur le canapé, à côté de la cuisse d'Omega, le faisant sursauter. Quelques instants après, l'autre genou suivi, et la Goule se trouva ensuite assise, avec Papa à califourchon sur elle, son entrejambe à quelques centimètres du sien. Le cœur d'Omega commença à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, ses yeux regardant dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que Papa était en train de faire ? Etait-ce une sorte de test, ou était-ce… quelque chose d'autre ?

« Hey…Regarde-moi. » La voix mielleuse de Papa attira l'attention d'Omega sur son visage et le plus petit homme vit la confusion floue dans les yeux de la Goule. Ce regard était absolument inestimable, et Papa voulait en voir plus. « Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je te faisais plus confiance qu'à mes autres Goules ? » Omega hocha lentement la tête, et Papa se pencha plus près, son corps planant délicatement au-dessus de celui d'Omega lorsqu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille. « C'est parce tu es ma favorite. »

Au son de ces mots, Omega gémit, un faible et long gémissement accompagné par une courte mais tout à fait perceptible ruade de ses hanches. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, il plaqua une main contre sa bouche, et commença à frissonner quand il entendit Papa ricaner doucement à côté de son oreille. Comment pouvait-il produire un son aussi embarrassant, devant Papa, devant tout le monde ? « Je suis…Je suis désolé Papa. » Ces mots vinrent un peu trop vite, comme un enfant qui sait qu'il a fait une bêtise. Papa dut avoir été si déçu de lui, d'avoir été si faible. Et pour quoi ? Quelques mots gentils ? Juste parce que Papa l'a appelé sa…f-favorite ? Omega avala de nouveaux, l'air commençant à se faire rare.

« Tu es désolé ? » Papa se recula pour regarder Omega dans les yeux, d'un air plus surpris que mécontent. Il modifia sa position, s'abaissant pour s'assoir entièrement sur les jambes d'Omega, celui-ci se tortillant anxieusement sous lui. « Pourquoi devrais-tu t'excuser, mon Omega chéri ? »

Chéri… ? Cela commençait à en être trop pour Omega. Oui il aimait quand Papa lui disait des choses gentilles (c'était toujours mieux que l'alternative) mais c'était beaucoup plus que la normale. Papa était définitivement en train de la draguer maintenant, et s'y prenait sacrément bien. Et la façon dont il était assis sur ses cuisses ? Omega frémit légèrement alors qu'il regardait la double intersection où leurs entrejambes se rencontraient, commençant à avoir l'eau à la bouche. « Je veux dire…Je…Je suis désolé d'avoir réagis de cette façon. » Il leva une main, l'entrainant vers la cuisse de Papa avant de la plaquer brutalement sur le canapé, se rappelant violemment que, comme toutes les autres Goules, il n'était pas autorisé à le toucher, même à un moment comme celui-ci.

Papa regardait attentivement chaque mouvement fait par Omega, s'applaudissant silencieusement de maintenir les serments qu'il s'était juré, mais un peu déçu que la Goule ne veuille même pas tenter quelque chose. Peut-être devrait-il le contraindre légèrement. Lentement, il leva ses mains de l'endroit où elles reposaient sur le canapé, jusqu'aux hanches d'Omega, touchant la Goule du bout des doigts seulement. « Dis-moi, mon précieux Omega, aimes-tu lorsque je te loue ? »

Le mot « précieux » sortit dur à Omega, causant une autre brève ruade de ses hanches. Pire que ça, le changement de ton de Papa le surprit, et lui prit une seconde pour comprendre ce qui lui était demandé. Ses yeux scrutant les mains à ses hanches, il tenta de parler, sa voix se fendant légèrement. « Oui, J…J'aime beaucoup ça. »

« Mmm, bien… » Avec un sourire narquois, Papa continua à balader ses mains le long du bassin d'Omega, ses doigts dansant plus haut vers ses testicules mais ne faisant que les effleurer. Cela lui procura plusieurs soubresauts frustrés et un grognement à peine audible qui servirent uniquement à élargir le sourire de l'auteur de ces actes. « Et aimes-tu quand je te touche ? »

Omega refoula un gémissement tout en jetant un regard mauvais à Papa, maudissant les doigts fins qui le taquinaient. Il ne pouvait pas prendre trop de ce genre de torture ou il pourrait être irréfléchi, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimerait qu'il se passe ensuite. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et l'avoir retenue, il laissa échapper un lent soupir, se préparant à être le plus calme possible avant de reparler. « Oui, Papa…J'aime quand tu… me touches. » Juste le fait de dire ça, était embarrassant, et il sentit le sang lui monter aux joues, mais aussi, il commença à sentir ce flux quelque part ailleurs. Etre assis comme ça, coincé par Papa incapable de ne serait-ce que de le toucher, était vraiment comme s'il se prenait un péage, et il avait besoin d'une sortie quelque part. Espérant que Papa ne le remarquerait pas, il commença à balancer ses hanches d'avant en arrière, aspirant une courte bouffée d'air à la faible friction que cela lui procura.

La réponse que Papa reçu était presque aussi bonne que le suspens de l'attente, mais loin de comment le réceptif d'Omega était. Il était sûr que la Goule pensait qu'il était sournois, mais Papa sentait ces courts et indigents mouvements orchestrés par les hanches de l'autre homme, et cela lui prit tout ce qu'il avait de ne pas en faire autant, sifflant son souffle pour se calmer. « Bien…très bien… » Il glissa ses mains vers le haut du bassin d'Omega et vers le bas, au-dessus des points étroitement serrés de celui-ci, lui arrachant un cri mais qui ne dura qu'une demi-seconde avant d'être coupé par la voix de Papa. « Shh, Omega… Je sais que tu le veux, je sais que tu le fais… Et tu l'auras si tu réponds à une dernière question. »

Omega grogna presque à Papa à la place de se mordre brusquement le bout de la langue. Cela devenait absolument insupportable. La façon dont Papa continuait à le teaser, bien qu'il sache (il devait le savoir maintenant) à quel point Omega le désirait, ces interminables questions ne servaient apparemment qu'à plus l'exciter, la difficulté intense de se retenir de jeter l'autre homme sur le sol et puis de… A peine capable de se contenir, Omega serra et desserra ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans le canapé pendant qu'il hochait la tête.

Prenant un souffle régulier pour se calmer, Papa serra légèrement la main d'Omega sous la sienne, faisant cliqueter les bagues de celui-ci entre-elles. « Omega… Ma plus précieuse Goule… » Il lui jeta un regard sérieux, consacré à maintenir un air de pouvoir dans la situation. « …M'aimes-tu ? »

La question vint comme un choc à Omega, et pendant un long moment il fut incapable de la traiter, calmant ses actions jusqu'à revenir à lui. Puis, enfin, il parla, d'une voix étouffée et intime. « Oui, mon Papa. Je t'aime plus que tout. » Après ça, Papa se mordit la lèvre inférieure et grogna légèrement, infiniment heureux de la réponse d'Omega. Il se pencha plus près de la Goule devant lui, soulevant les mains de celle-ci et les pressant contre son torse, faisant s'élargir les yeux d'Omega. Papa précipita rapidement sa langue en dehors de sa bouche, pour lécher sa lèvre supérieure, rencontrant le regard affamé d'Omega. « Je te donne ma permission… Touche-moi. »

Omega tressaillit, très incertain. C'était un ordre, très certainement, mais un qu'il avait seulement rêvé de recevoir. Ses yeux se précipitèrent d'arrière en avant entre ses propres mains et le regard de Papa, attendant le « Je rigole » qui ne vint jamais. Enfin, après ce qu'il semblait une éternité, en silence, il se focalisa de nouveaux sur ses mains. Les doigts tremblants, il commença à balader ses mains au-dessus du torse de Papa et plus bas sur son estomac, prudent d'abord, mais rapidement plus hardi. Appuyant légèrement à travers les fines couches de tissus, il put sentir à travers ses vêtements que Papa était aussi fin que ce qu'il en avait l'air… et plus doux aussi. Il serra très légèrement les côtes de Papa, imaginant brièvement à quoi son corps ressemblerait en action pour lui. Cette pensée le fit trembler, et il donna un sévère coup de bassin à Papa, qui gémit en réponse. Le bruit fut si soudain et si différent de Papa qu'il stoppa l'exploration d'Omega, son attention se reportant sur le visage de l'autre homme, étouffant tout juste un gémissement à la vue devant lui. Papa haletait légèrement et était très clairement excité, si le renflement à l'avant de son pantalon signifiait quelque chose. Entre les inspirations il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, observant la façon dont les mains d'Omega bougeaient sur son corps. Quand il remarque qu'Omega avait arrêté de le caresser, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent pour regarder dans ceux de la Goule, et il lui adressa un regard suppliant. « S'il-te-plaît… Ne t'arrête pas. » Ne se préoccupant plus du désespoir sonnant dans sa voix, il lâcha presque à court de souffle. « Prends-moi Omega. Je suis tiens. »

C'était tout ce qu'Omega avait besoin d'entendre. Presque immédiatement, le Goule déplaça ses mains dans le dos de Papa, le rapprochant de lui, ainsi, son érection, maintenant proéminente reposait juste sur les fesses de Papa. A ceci il jappa de surprise, mais Omega n'y prêta pas attention. Il lui avait enfin été donné les reines libres sur l'homme qu'il a désiré pendant tous ces mois, et il n'était pas sur le point de gâcher cette opportunité. Il abaissa ses mains pour qu'elles reposent sur les hanches de Papa, les empoignant fermement quand il commença à donner avec force des coups de bassin, gémissant fortement à l'acte de ce frottement nécessaire.

Papa fut agréablement surpris de la hardiesse dont faisait preuve le guitariste, plus qu'un peu excité par cette brutalité. Il s'était attendu à ce que la Goule soit plus nerveuse et essaie de tester ce qu'il pouvait faire et ne pouvait pas faire, mais si prendre de manière si agressive ? C'était vraiment excitant. Inhalant une brusque bouffée d'air, il commença à se toucher, ses mains courant sur son torse et son estomac et doucement faisant leur chemin vers le bas. « Omega… Tu le veux vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » Il taquina l'homme sous lui, balançant ses hanches en même temps que les mouvements rapides de celles de la Goule, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement.

Omega contrôlait moins sa voix, un gémissement presque pathétique sortait de lui lorsque Papa bougeait au-dessus de lui. « Oui, je… Je le veux tellement… S'il-te-plaît… S'il-te-plaît laisse-moi… » Ces mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche, la Goule à peine capable de penser. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin d'une libération, et Papa était là pour la lui donner. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement les hanches de Papa, le maintenant en place alors qu'il poussait vers le haut, frénétiquement contre lui à travers ses vêtements, et faisant tout pour ne pas grogner à cette sensation.

Papa ne put profiter qu'à peine de la réponse à demi-réfléchis d'Omega avant de le sentir soudainement se presser obstinément contre lui. Chaque coup de hanche était plus dur et plus désespéré, et cela devint plus compliqué pour lui de maintenir ses actes distants, ses gémissements refoulés commençaient à se libérer. Enfin, après un coup de rein particulièrement brutal, il s'abandonna complètement, gémissant franchement alors qu'il rebondissait sur les cuisses d'Omega. « Tu es tellement…bon, Omega… ! » Sa voix se brisa à l'évocation du nom de la Goule, et il dû se pencher en avant pour se prendre, reposant sa main sur les larges épaules de la Goule.

La voix de Papa retentit dans les oreilles d'Omega, l'excitant autant que le magnifique corps devant lui. Il enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches de Papa, gagnant un sifflement de douleur qui fondit en un gémissement bruyant. « S'il-te-plaît, Papa… » Sa voix baissa considérablement, embarrassé par ce qu'il était sur le point de dire. « S'il-te-plaît… Complimente-moi davantage… » Il leva les yeux vers Papa et leurs regards se rencontrèrent, un regard de désespoir partagé entre eux.

A ce moment-là, il y eu une brève lueur dans les yeux de Papa à la demande d'Omega avant d'être recouverte de nouveaux par le plaisir. Souriant, il se pencha de sorte à ce que son menton repose sur l'épaule d'Omega, arquant son dos afin de ne rater aucun des fabuleux traitements qu'il recevait. D'une voix à peine au-dessus d'un chuchotement, il souffla ses mots. « N'importe quoi pour toi, Omega… Ma parfaite Goule… »

Ces mots glorieux dits si gentiment et sincèrement, juste pour lui, tirèrent d'Omega un long et profond râle de plaisir. Son corps entier tremblait alors qu'il répétait encore et encore ces mots dans sa tête, voulant se souvenir du son de chaque syllabe. Il pouvait se sentir venir, mais il avait besoin d'un petit peu plus pour l'atteindre. « Plus… S'il-te-plaît… » Fermant les yeux, il accentua, sans réfléchir, la cadence de ses hanches, baisant presque Papa à travers ses vêtements, alors qu'il mendiait sans rien pouvoir faire d'un ton grinçant. « Je-Je t'en prie, Papa… Plus… »

L'intense désespoir d'Omega laissa Papa sans voix, essayant en vain de suivre la cadence de celui-ci. Il refoula ce qui aurait certainement était un puissant gémissement qui se serait fait entendre dans tout le hall, son corps frissonnant de l'effort de rester droit. Il comprit vaguement la demande d'Omega, et il mobilisa toutes ses forces pour l'assouvir. « Oui… Oui, Omega ! Ma précieuse, resplendissante Goule ! »

Omega n'avait jamais entendu Papa parler ainsi, si désespéré et cru et… indûment sexy. Son souffle devint plus erratique alors qu'il se sentait venir de plus en plus et soudain… « O-oh mon dieu, Papa ! » Omega donna un brutal coup de rein final, frémissant lorsqu'il sentit son orgasme se répandre dans tout son corps. Il voulait rester là, calme et tranquille, juste profitant, mais un gémissement suppliant venant de devant lui attira son attention.

Doucement, Omega ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Papa, ayant presque un autre orgasme à la suite de cet acte. Papa était pratiquement en train de se tordre sur les jambes d'Omega, se tenant à peine alors qu'il chevauchait durement la Goule, ses yeux complétement recouvert de plaisir. « Bordel, Papa… » Omega maudit doucement, complètement extasié par cette vue, et il serait damné s'il laissé ça se terminer si tôt. Démarrant dans un souffle bruyant un mantra de « baiser », il continua ses poussées vers le haut, ses doigts griffant les hanches avachies lorsqu'il sentit la surstimulation.

Au début, la voix de Papa était faible, mais ensuite elle commença à vaciller et à augmenter d'intensité, jusqu'à presque crier des louanges pour sa Goule, ses respirations ne sortant qu'en rien d'autre sauf des pleurnichements et des gémissements. «T'es tellement bon ! S-Si… bon ! T'es… ! » Un coup de rein particulièrement puissant fit trainer de manière embarrassante un geignement aigu, et Papa se perdit complètement, disant tout ce qu'il lui venait à l'esprit. « Omega, s'il-s'il-te-plaît ! C'est… ahh, Omega… Plus-Plus fort… Je t'en supplie, plus fort… ! Baise-moi, Omega ! Baise-moi ! » Avec cette dernière supplication de détresse, Papa arqua son dos, un frisson courra à travers son corps entier avant de s'immobiliser.

La pièce fut soudainement silencieuse, animée seulement par les râles et les halètements faibles des deux hommes sur le canapé. Il leur fallut une longue minute pour qu'ils soient capables de reprendre leur souffle et plus pour qu'un s'essaie à parler. « Eh bien… C'était… » Commença Papa tout en s'asseyant, essayant toujours de trouver la cadence de sa propre voix. « …C'était fantastique. » Il se recoiffa lorsqu'il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard d'Omega, les yeux brumeux, faisant une mise au point de temps à autre.

Omega était plus que satisfait. Il était absolument extatique. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait reçu une série presque sans fin de louanges de son Papa, mais parce qu'il était capable de le rendre sincèrement heureux. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse rendre cette nuit meilleure. Distraitement, il commença à frotter, en faisant des petits cercles, les hanches de l'autre homme avec ses pouces, le contemplant avec amour. « Je vis pour te servir, Papa. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

Papa sourit au commentaire d'Omega, impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était remis. Il savait que c'était une raison de pourquoi Omega était sa favorite. Légèrement, il mit ses mains sur celles d'Omega, stoppant ainsi les soins de la Goule. « Ton dévouement m'est inestimable, Omega. Au jour d'aujourd'hui ce sont… d'autres choses. » Papa ponctua ses mots d'un clin d'œil, se levant lentement des jambes d'Omega.

Le guitariste regarda Papa se lever et s'en aller vers le paravent pliant se trouvant de l'autre côté de la pièce, celui-ci faisant de son possible pour montrer qu'il n'était pas sur le point de tomber. Il sourit sous son masque, et se leva à son tour, se tournant pour regarder Papa. « D'autres choses… ? » Il savait parfaitement ce que le chanteur voulait dire par là, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'entendre le déclarer plus explicitement.

Papa se cacha derrière le paravent, enlevant son pantalon maintenant souillé et le jeta de côté. « Oui, mon cher Omega. D'autres choses. » Il étendit le bras vers les vêtements de rechange qu'il gardait là « au cas où », et se glissa dans un pantalon propre, en faisant en sorte que le son de sa braguette soit assez audible. Une fois de nouveau habillé, il revint dans la pièce, lançant un sourire insolent à Omega. « Je suis sûr que tu veux que ce qui s'est passé ce soir se reproduise, correct ? » Omega acquiesça, peut-être un peu trop vite et Papa ricana. D'un pas déterminé, il fit son chemin vers Omega, trainant ses doigts sur le haut du torse de celui-ci tout en le fixant dans les yeux. « Alors, la prochaine fois, nous aurons à le faire sans pantalons. »

Le cœur d'Omega sauta un battement et il se sentit de nouveau excité, mais Papa s'écarta de lui avant qu'il est le temps de réagir. C'était sans doute mieux de toute façon, lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte de la rapidement refroidissante tâche mouillée à l'avant de son pantalon. Génial, comment allait-il expliquer cela aux autres Goules ? D'un air penaud, il regarda chacun son tour le paravent de Papa, puis Papa lui-même avant de dire clairement, d'un ton embarrassé. « Tu n'aurais pas un autre pantalon par hasard ? »

Souriant sournoisement, l'interrogé mis une main sur son torse comme s'il avait été accusé de quelque chose, son naturel distant revenu entièrement. « Moi ? Mais ce ne serait pas ton vestiaire juste en bas du hall, cher Omega ? » Il fit ensuite son chemin vers la porte, l'ouvrant pour la Goule et faisant une démonstration de gestes. « Ce n'est pas si loin, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était définitivement le bon moment pour Omega. Il grimaça, se sentant déjà embarrassé à l'idée de retourner à son vestiaire. Si Alpha découvrait qu'il avait salit un de ses pantalons (Dieu interdit qu'il découvre pour quelle raison), il ne voudrait jamais le laisser lui expliquer le fin mot de l'histoire. Soupirant, il baissa la tête, et traina les pieds à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Papa laissa la Goule franchir le seuil la porte mais avant qu'il soit capable de partir, il tendit le bras et attrapa le devant de sa soutane. Tirant brusquement, il descendit l'homme plus grand à sa hauteur, le fixant dans ses yeux confus d'un regard qui le transperçait. Il tenu Omega comme ça pendant un long moment avant de lâcher un léger sourire, se penchant en inclinant sa tête de manière à pouvoir chuchoter à l'oreille d'Omega.

« A demain soir. »


End file.
